It started with a little trip
by Vinczu
Summary: Uncontentious till summer. A next generation ,Rose & Scorpius, fanfic. And hey my first one so plz don't be harsh :3 Thanks!Please R
1. prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**It started with a little trip**

**Prologue:**

It started when I was in my first year in Hogwarts. I was at the King's Cross Station with my family and cousins. I was so happy when my cousin James smiled at me and I got on the train. In my happiness I remembered only one thing, my father's words, "Beat Scorpius Malfoy in every subject."

With one last proud smile, I waved at my parents, uncles and aunts, then my younger cousin, Albus, took my hand and we first years followed our mentor James. It was a bad sight because after this he smiled every time we got in trouble. And the trouble followed after a few minutes.

I sat next to my older cousin's friend Thomas Brown; he was a second year too, and played with James on the Quidditch team for Gryffindor. I was the only girl in the group and maybe the most intelligent one too, so while the boys were talking about sports, I get my favorite book out and started to read. Everything was fine until we had to change into our robes, and all the boys in the cabin started to strip. Really, I knew that they thaught of like a little sister and all, but they could at least be a bit more modest or something. It was very irritating so I clap my book shut, got up from where I was sitting and got out before they started to take off their pants. Fortunately I had taken my bag with me so I could change into my robes too. On my way to a toilet to change, I meet a lot of students and teachers. Most of them knew me because of my father and Uncle Harry. It was funny how people tried to shake my hand, me the eleven year old kid, who had never ever had to fight or anything.

After I got into my robes, I headed back to the cabin to my cousins, and then it happened. If I had been watching where I was going, then I wouldn't have had to suffer until I graduated. I bump into something and fell onto my butt. Unfortunately, when I looked up, I realized that I hadn't bumped into something, but someone.

And not just anyone at that, it was Scorpius Malfoy. His shiny blond hair was perfectly brushed to the right and his steel blue eyes meet my scared puppy eyes. I sat before him and looked up. He looked agitated, because his robes were tainted with pumpkin juice. I tried to utter a sorry, but he had started to yell.

"What the hell, can't you watch where you're going!?"

I just sit there ashamed. I really didn't wanted to be in a conflict before I even arrived at Hogwarts. I stood up and tried to apologize once more, but again, I was interrupted. "Wait. You're a _Weasley_, right?" he snorted and cleaned his robe with magic, "My father said to be aware of _your kind_. But really, right on the way to school."

I think that time my face got so red, that you could probably bake an egg on it. "What do you mean by _my_ kind?!" I yelled so loudly, all the cabin doors opened and students started to watch our argument. Before he could yell back, he saw my cousins coming, causing him to lower his voice and leaned towards me.He whispered lightly in my ear,

"This means war Weasley, see you in school!"

By the time James got to us I was already yelling after Malfoy

"You just wait Malfoy, you pure blooded git!!"

And so my first year was like hell. I studied my soul out; Malfoy was a better rival then I ever thought he could be. However on the last day of school my name was the first on the ranking board, and Malfoy's the second. Our rivalry started, we couldn't stand even a moment together. But somehow, it was fun to get up and beat that git every day. My cousins amused themselves over my pranks and my intelligence. And man was it fun to see his arrogant face when I took the lead again. So time passed, my little brother is a fourth year now and I'm prefect with Malfoy of course. My father was so proud when we got the news. My aunt and uncle were too.It made them happy that I'd been such a good kid for the past five years. But then something happened, something I'll never forget. Ever.


	2. Chapter 1: First mistake

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**It started with a little trip**

**1.chapter: First mistake**

So like I said before, I made one big mistake. Only once did I let my guard down. Really, only once and what happened, hmm? The only person I didn't want to see it, saw it.

Everything started last week when I was on patrol. Now you can guess I took my prefect duties seriously. I stood before the gate and read the book 'Curses and Counter-curses'. I loved this book. They say my aunt Ginny were great at curses. Oh how I hoped to be like her. Beautiful, brave and smart too, and what they said about me. 'Rosie, you are so cute and smart.' ' Rosie you're like your mother, such a genius!' and then there were comments like this too 'The brain of Hermione and the personality of Ron, it's a deadly combination.' yeah right, I was always proud of my parents. They fight for freedom.

I was lost in my thoughts about Flying lessons. I was terrified of them. Madame Hooch was old and all, but she's a very strict teacher. I never mentioned to anyone. I mean really; I never told to anyone. I couldn't free myself from the fear that someone would know my weakness. Me! The perfect student, the daughter of two heroes...yeah, I know my mother was afraid of flying too.

But somehow I couldn't bring myself to tell anyone about it, Be it my family or my friends. At class I was always terrified, but I smiled like it was nothing. So lost in my fears, I headed back to the Gryffindor commonroom.

Then, while I was walking and reading at the same time, I, just like four years before, bumped into something. And once again it wasn't something but someone. This time I wasn't such a coward like last time, and I didn't fall either. But my book fall and made a horrible noise. I was so angry because, again, Malfoy stood in front of me. "He's on his duties too", I thought and without a sound I picked up my book my bookwith evey intention of hurrying to my room. But that git caught my shoulders and kept me from leaving.

"What now Malfoy?" I asked irritated.

"Hey, half breed you were the one who bump into me so, you could at least say sorry, Don't ya think?" he smirk so arrogantly, I wanted to beat him up. But hey I'm a girl after all so, I just grined and took my revenge with words.

"Don't call me that Malfoy, I at least call you by your surname." my voice was so calm I, myself was surprised about it. I looked up the boy who stood before me. Yeah, he had grown, he was minimum5'6 , and he was handsome too. His still had steel blue eyes and shiny blond hair. I had seen pictures of his father, but he was much more handsome. If only he hadn't got a personality like this... arrogant, selfish, pure blood git. I couldn't wish for a better rival than him, really.

"Than should I call you Weaslette?" he laughed and that pissed me off, my face growing redder and redder every moment.

"Leave me alone! Call me whatever you want, git" the last word I added as I turned my back on him and left.

It was a humiliating week before me. I shouldn't have said that last night.

The next day, Lily and I were going to Grand Hall to have our breakfast. We were heading to the Gryffindor table, but when we passed Slytherin table, someone called out loud.

"Hey, love!"

We stopped and searched for the owner of the voice. Then Lily 'The Beauty of the Family' pointed out Malfoy, who sat at the end of the table with his best friend, Mort Zabini.

I thought that at last it really came to this. Even Slytherin boys were falling for Lily.

"Make it fast, let him down, then lets go to eat. I'm starving." I pat her shoulders and headed to the table. But I hadn't counted on what happened next. He called once more, then once again till I turn back.

Lily stood there clueless and everyone in the Grand Hall watched me and my rival. I sensed all the eyes on my back, and started feeling irritated.

"What now, Slytherin?"

"Oh, so now you show me the cold shoulder? But last night you told me to call you whatever I want. Right, love?" I'm sure I looked very funny standing there and realising what I did last night.

I hurried to him, and slapped the table irritably.

"What do you want from me to shut you up?" I heard Lily speaking with her sibling, the situation getting worse by second. And there he sat with his arrogant and naughty smirk, while my face got as red as a tomato.

"There, see, half breed, how obedient you can get." he smirked and Zabini snorted so stupid I couldn't bear with it. And then at that very moment, I got an idea. Why should I be the only one suffer? You want this Malfoy than you can get it. I took a deep breath and yelled sweet.

"Oh, Scorpio, my sweetheart, you actually show your love for me before the world!I'm so happy!" Dad please don't hate for this, please don't hate for this! Silence. The Grand Hall was silent like never before, Lily and my cousins were in shock. Whatever I'll explain it to them later. Then I saw Malfoy's stunned face and it was worth every price. Zabini let his bread fall and all the Slytherins looked at Scorpius. At that moment, I knew that I won.

I took James frozen hands and dragged him to the table. Hugo arrived and was curious as to what could have happened to make all the students go silent.. I happily took a mug of tea while he sat beside me.

"What happened here?" he waved before the face of James and Lily, each one's eyes were distant "Bad news?" I swallowed my last gulp, and smiled at him.

"Nothing, just confused Malfoy" Hugo's face sunned too, but he could speak, so he asked. "Who did?" Awww, I pitied my cute, little brother who was trembling while I pointed at me. Than the mood eased off little by little and by the end of the day everyone thought that Scorpius and I were a couple.

(His view:)

I couldn't wait for morning to come when I'll humiliate that half breed bitch. Really,who does she think she is, beating me every time, then grinning at me. Whatever, tomorrow she will wish she had never been born.

I waited in the Grand Hall for her to arrive, and she came with her stupid cousin Lily, she was so carefree I couldn't stand it so without knowing it I called her.

"Hey, love!" Love?! Really now, where did this come from? But they stopped so it worked perfect. At first that half breed thought I called for her cousin or something cause she headed to her table. So I called more and after a while she turned back. Man was she pissed you didn't get to see this often, because she always has a stupid smile on her face. I humiliated her to the point where she came to me and said " What do you want from me to shut up?" and it was so easy too. I just couldn't stop smirking the victory were mine, and mine alone.

But then just like in every class she turned the tables and said something I could never imagine.

"Oh, Scorpio, my sweetheart, you actually show your love for me before the world!I'm so happy!" and she smiled. She had won again. I can't believe it every time, I think I beat her and she just goes and does something like this. I feel like everyone is staring at me. I couldn't say a single word, I heard Zabini coughing his lung out. She took her cousins with her and i haven't seen her since.I was in shock, really. What now, what will everyone think of, me and a half breed, no even worse than that! She's a Weasley, nothing more than a dirty rat. I just have to get revenge for this, she is mistaken if she thinks I will let her off the hook just like that. We Malfoy are proud and victorious, don't even think about wining, Weasley, oh no, not this time. I have to find her weakness, than everything will be all right, just you wait Weasley.

Lily was still in shock. She just looked at me all the day long, than at night she blabbed out what she wanted to say. "What the hell was that, Rose?" I sat in an armchair next to the fireplace. "What do you mean?" I pretended not to know, it was so amusing to see her fragile face first turn white than red and than white again. "ROSE!!" she yelled at me, fortunately no one was in the common room at this time.

"Come on Lily, you know that this is just a joke, a new prank to provoke Malfoy" I grinned but she looked at me with suck an emotion, I cant even describe it. "It's not a joke Rose, a-and how come you thought something like that would be funny???!" she put her cat down to the chair next to me. Her name was Mimzy. It was a very lazy cat but cute, just like her owner. "Did you see Malfoy's face? It was hilarious!" again I tried to joke, and failed.

"And did YOU see James and Albus's faces when they heard what you said? I thought they would die there!" she yelled at me, while I was sitting there with a muggles study book. "Somehow that was funny too...no it wasn't" added when her eyebrow started to go up. I took my eyes off from her. At least Mimzy was enjoying herself, she played with the wrapper of same candy, which was left behind by one of the Gryffindor's students.

"And after all, Malfoy was the one who started it. So, don't blame only me." That fixed it. She calmed, and slowly became cheerful again. We talked about the boys' faces until late than we go to bed.

The next day started with trouble. Malfoy was next to the portrait of the Fat Lady, waiting for me. In reality, I wasn't surprised at all. That's my rival, he never gives up, no one knew about it being false. Lily was the only one, other than Malfoy and me of course. It took him a week but he find out all my weaknesses and I somehow became the loser, but nothing is lost just now!

"Just wait Weasley this time I'll be the winner!"

Author's note:

Sorry for the grammar mistakes, I'm bad at tenses, and prefixes... please bear with me, I hope you liked the first chapter, there is more to come, hope you will like it.

Thanks!

Next ch.: His plan.


	3. Chapter 2: His plan

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**It started with a little trip**

**2.chapter: His plan**

It started last week, I got myself in trouble. The thing I first thought go to be a problem, and it was none others fault than Weasley's. Really that girl was a hard nut, even me the perfect Malfoy got trouble with her. First of all she always beat me in every subject expect Flying lesson, but I were in the Quidditch team of Slytherin so it wasn't a really won for me. When I first met her in the train I never thought that I'll got problems whit that half breed. My father makes me feel disgusting when he looks at me with the 'That brat beat you again' look. I were waiting every year for something, something to beat Weaslett with. And now it really came, but I couldn't say I'm happy, moreover I were rather pissed. I thought something so good, still she managed to turn the tables once more. Sometimes I just wonder how come I can't beat her, and how smart that brat is. So when we became a 'couple' I thought it was the perfect time for my revenge for this past five years. I were waiting for her before her houses, but in a place of shock she just gave me a grin and followed me to the Grand Hall.

Everyone were looking at us, It was humiliating, still she just grinned at me, what the hell she want?

I have to get in her head if I want to beat her so, I must do her to fall me.

I looked at her, she was like an ugly duck, I do not think that she knew the meaning of make up or even the comb. Her freckled face was happy all the time. I mean it all the time.

"foy...Malfoy!" she looked up to me pissed and when our eyes met she just smiled again.

"What half breed?" at that moment we reached my table. She leaned before me and tried to smile charming (at least I thought so) "Aww Malfoy now that we are a couple don't you think that you should call me Rose?" So it started, today's battle haven't waited for me too long, her forefinger was on my chest and at that moment Zabini got to us. "Really Rose I'm sorry I have to get used to this situation." I patted her head then sit down with the shocked Zabini. I saw it on her face, that face told it clearly 'I'm soo good!' at least I thought that she was thinking that. I started to eat while my 'love' take her way to the Gryffindorks. Zabini sit beside me he just looked at me whit an empty look.

"What?" I asked

"You are crazy..." his mouth moved slowly.

"You think so?"

"Are you stupid, with a Gryffindork, moreover with a Weasley??!"

"It's just another fight between us, relax you idiot." I pat his back, so he cough up his bread.

"I don't understand..."

"Of course you don't." I stood up, our next class was Potions. Every time and every year the Gryffindor and the Slytherin had that class together. The class is located down in the dark dungeons of Hogwarts. For some reason it seems like Gryffindor girls do not like this place, this maybe a chance for me. I wanted to go to her after breakfast but she disappeared, I saw only her cousins. My Quidditch rivals James and Albus Potter. I can say I hated them more then Weaslett. Whatever I have to destroy the whole family so lets anger them a bit.

(Lilly Potter was always sceptic about that rivalry of Malfoy and Rose, so she decided to make a little trouble for her beloved Rose.)

When I saw Malfoy coming up to us, I already knew what he wanted, so I poke my brothers shoulder. Albus was really cute, he was just like our dad when he was this old.

"Hey Albus."

"What?" he ate his ham and eggs and looked very troubled.

"I think it's going to be serious between Rose and Scorpius." I heard James coughing, Thomas had to hit his back several times before he could breath again.

'Okay, my work is done here.' I get up and my eyes met with Malfoy's, he smirked at at me and I smirked. 'You don't know what is waiting you my friend.'

"Oi, Potter!" He tried with me, but don't think you could end it with me.

"Yes Scorpius?" I couldn't stop laughing.

"Where is Wes...Rose?" I think he tried to be friendly, but his arrogant face really didn't help him a lot.

"Dunno, ask her brother." I pointed to Hugo who was depressed over his sister betrayal and all. Albus tried to cheer him up, but after my phrase I think nothing could have helped him. So I let Malfoy meet his destiny.

When I leave I heard a big crash sound or something, I already knew what could happened. Then I go to search for Rose I have to do something, before I let her meet that git again.

Rose was at her typical place, she sit in one of the big windows on the second floor. She read something, and was in her deepest dreams. I couldn't help myself I just smiled and get to her back.

"Rosie!" I whispered to her ears, so she almost fall from the window.

"Lilly what the bloody hell..." than she looked at me. "...wait I know this smile. What did you do?!" She knew me better than my brothers together. I sit beside her and smirked at her.

"Nothing in particular. " she had doubts I could read it from her freckled face.

"Than why are you smiling like you got a ton of your favourite sweets?" she closed her book and I could read it was "One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi" a textbook really I could bet it was.

"I just helped your _sweetheart_ back at the Grand Hall a bit." her eyes widened, she had beautiful eyes, blue like her mother's and her hair was rather ivy then red. And then she surprised me and smiled curious.

"What did you do? Tell me!" she was so excited.

"I let him talk to your and my brothers." I said it like it was nothing.

"What?" she turned pale, and got down from the window. ""Are you stupid he is a prefect if they do something to him they can get even detention!" so she hurried back to the hall. I just leaned against the glass and saw a Hufflepuff girl at the corner, but when she noticed me watching her, she just disappeared.

I hurried back to the hall I almost let my book fall, while I were lost in my thoughts I heard a big scream, I couldn't think anything but Hugo and the others. But when I got in the Grand Hall my heart skip a beat. My cousins stand shocked before the Gryffindor's table, while Malfoy was pointing his wand to them. James was very angry, and Hugo's face turned pale, while Albus was laughing like he heard a good joke. I just stand there and analysed the situation. There were two possibilities, the first was that my little brother punched Malfoy, cause his fist was shaking, and Malfoy's mouth was bleeding, and he take out his wand, which never means good. Or the second one that they all fought a moment ago and now that I arrived settled down and Malfoy took out his wand to make the situation better with a charm. Whether it was I did not care. I take out my wand pointed it on Malfoy.

"Really a prefect like you. Put down your wand, please." I tried to stay calm, all the prefects come to us and I knew that our headmistress wasn't far away.

"Rose you do not think that is our fault right?" James face was so angry when he said that.

"I don't care whether of you started this." I were afraid if I say something wrong they will be in detention for days. "So after Malfoy put away his wand I'll put down mine and..." but at that moment something happened I never ever thought, a Hufflepuff girl ran into the picture whit a little kettle. Malfoy put away his wand so I could go to my cousins. "So what happened here?" Hugo's fist was still shaking.

"You know, it wasn't our fault..." repeated it James.

"I'm sorry...sorry...sorry..." the Hufflepuff girl was scared to death and she gave some potion to Malfoy. He drank it without a word, but – like later I learned – because he couldn't say anything.

"So Malfoy talked with Lilly than he came to us, but he didn't see that girl coming. " James slowly started to grin. But Hugo"s face was still pale.

"Aaand?" I started to get nervous cause I saw in my eyes corner Malfoy coming, whit his headmaster.

"and that girl bumped into him!" Albus was laughing. "Everyone were laughing till..." Hugo take the storyline.

"It was fury potion...or something" At that moment they got to us. The girl was troubled, and 'sorry' again and again. She wore a pull in the middle of spring and had a tattoo on her left cheek,a purple star. She seem to be wild, still she was in Hufflepuff. Prof. Prot was the headmaster of Slytherin, he didn't seem to be happy, but Malfoy he was just horrible.

"I never heard of something like a fury potion" I whispered to Hugo, while James and Albus tried not to laugh.

"Nor did I, but it was scary, after she poured it on him, he became insane and tried to curse everyone before him."

"Really?" this was the moment where Prot lectured the girl. "And why are you still so shocked?"

"Cause one of his curses hit Tom, he is in the wing"

"Miss Windford, what was that again?!" Prot almost ate her up. "This is the third time this year you gifted someone, with your forbidden potions." 'Third time' our eyes met for a moment.

"I'm terribly sorry" her voice was tiny and girly. Malfoy was as pale as the wall, so I take his hand and broke the lecture.

"Professor I'll take Malfoy to the wing." Prot glared at me for a moment.

"Very well Miss Weasley, but please hurry back to class." He released Malfoy so I could help him to the door. "And you, Miss Windford, yo have to come with me to my room after class so I can make your punishment for this." He screamed "And now everyone go to your first period. Hurry or I'll punish everyone because for their lateness, " After that the Grand became empty in a minute, the shocked boys get their stuff too, but Windford tagged along and tried to stop them.

"Please wait!" she was out of breath "Did he curse anyone else while I made the antidote?" the boys couldn't say a thing they just glared at the girl who fought with her tears. "I'm very sorry, here take this." she take out a small vial with a dark green liquid. "What the hell you think?" James arrogantly pushed her hand back "We were just lucky, that you bumped into Malfoy." then he was gone. Windford stayed there with the remaining two boys, and was shaking a bit. "I'm very sorry, this is a simple antidote, here the recipe. You can do it too. Sorry!" than she gave Hugo the bottle and left. Albus looked at his cousin agitated.

While we were on the way to the wing, Malfoy tried to speak, but couldn't, I must say it was funny.

"Are you okay?" he just whispered something but couldn't hear it. "Than tell me which curse you use on poor Tomas? " Still nothing, he could barely walk how could he speak. So while I tried to comfort him, down deep in me I laughed, I only wished I could see this scene with my own eyes. And hoped Tom will be al right, he could not take a direct hit right. Oh man this form minute I minute got less and less funnier.

"Weaslett?" he whispered. We stopped.

"Hmm?" his arms was on my shoulder case this way was easier to move. Silence, he called me for nothing. "Now, what spit it out." He seemed like, he will throw up. "I mean say whatever you want, I'm hearing." So we stand there in silence.

She stand beside me, if I weren't so miserable I could make a move on her to destroy her stupid smile. But when I looked up to her face there wasn't any sign of a smile moreover it was like she was really confused. I remembered her face when she got back to the Grand Hall, and saw me and her family. She was focused on her cousin and brother of course. And now too she was only thinking about Brown. So why the hell is she looking me whit this eyes. Is it pity? I hate it, it will never happen again.

"Tell me..." she leaned before till our noses almost touch. Her eyes was filled with questions, really when did this brat got this clear blue eyes?

"Nothing, just wanted to thank you" she was surprised so were I. I never imagined this will be so easy.

"Nothing, really." she pulled me up and we started to walk again "but if Tom will be a worse shape then you are then I will kick your butt so hard that you will wish you never ever heard my name."

All her charm from before disappeared, and pulled me toward the wing. Why the hell were I so miserable, my stomach hurt like hell, that girl did say something about side effects. Fury potion, I never heard from it.

"Weaslett..."

"Hmmm?" she didn't even see down to me.

"Have you heard that girl's name?" we were now in front of the wing.

"Windford or something, Port gave her punishment. So here we are" she let go of my arm and sit me down in the bed. Then she go to Brown's bed, he was sleeping. They said I used hives hex on him, and so it was his face was all in hives, but then again how come he is unconscious. Weaslett leaned above his bed while Madame Limpordent take a look at me. She was very angry, that hag really what the hell was she thinking shouting to me.

"What were you thinking, what the hell did you combined that prank spell?!" she pushed me down and covered me with a blanket. Weaslett sit between the beds and smiled.

"Why are smiling half bread?" the class already started, so why was he still here.

"Why not?" and grinned at me. "That curse, hives hex really..." there she goes again with the pitying.

"I weren't myself." I hate her. Madame Limpordent was so angry she couldn't sit down even for a moment. And Weaslett haven't moved a mini meter, she looked at me and played with her hair. "What the hell do you want to do?" I gave in.

"What do you mind?" she glared at me and smirked. My stomach hurt like hell, what did that Windford give me again? Whatever it was time to clear the rules of this game.

"That new game we play..." I groaned I didn't want to do it but it take on me too much.

"How cute still arrogant, when leaning in the bed, in the merge of pain. Sweet." So she can be very mean ha? Who would thought...and what with this cute thing.

"Shut up and die half breed." I turned my back at her.

"The rules, hmmm? Let's talk about it. But it IS your mess so...hey are listening?"

Of course I were, but my every limb started to hurt.

"Malfoy!"

"Go away. We will talk about this later." I covered my ears with the blanket. She get around my bed and now crouch before me.

"We will talk, really?" Is she stupid or something.

"Yes..." go away I can't stand you any more. I'm pain my day is in a mess and where is my plan make Weaslett falling for me now?

"Okay" she smiled and stand up, but then she lost her balance, trip and fall on me.

I fall on him...

Author's note:

Sorry for the grammar mistakes,I hope you liked this chapter, there is more to come, hope you will like it.Thanks!

Next ch.: Trouble-makers

If you are interested how I imagine the characters then go and see my gallery and scraps.Link in my bio 


	4. Chapter 3: Trouble makers

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**one more thing...sorry for the long wait, one of my English friend promised me to edit this silly story of mine. So the epi and the first chap. Is already edited. I don't know when the rest will sound more like normal English ' but please bare with this. Hope ya'll enjoy it :)**

**It started with a little trip**

**3.chapter: Trouble Makers**

So let me continue where I last were interrupted, oh yes... I fall on Malfoy, no, not kidding I were there laying on him and gasped. Silent, he didn't say a thing neither did I. I just thought about why my heart was racing, when I got the next shock. Thomas was awake, ok, Rose don't panic lets find out something. But before I could even breath Malfoy's voice cut the silence.

"Hey honey we are still in the nursery, you can't wait till we are alone." My head was filled with murderer thoughts for a minute. Say something, say something, anything is good. Oh Thomas please don't look at me like that. But once again Malfoy was faster

"Oh, Brown you are awake, I'm sorry for what happened in the Hall but it wasn't my fault. I hope you won't be angry if I don't apologise because I'm all lovey-dovey with my girl friend." At that moment I jump up leaned to his face so Thomas could mistook it for a kiss. "Aren't you feeling really bad?" I whispered while he was smirking. Than I just boxed into him stomach then while he was suffering turned to Thomas.

"Sorry, I just fall and happened to fall on this idiot." smile Rose smile. "Are you okay now?"

Thomas just sit there without a voice, for a moment I thought he petrified. "Thomas" I waved before his face. He was so cute, with his short brown hair and all, I felt sorry for him believing that what he saw just now was a kiss. "Thomas?" than I turned to Malfoy -who was still crouching and wailing in pain - "If you did something to him I'm gonna kill you, just so you know." and then Thomas just hugged me. I almost got a heart attack. "Oh, you are okay!" I patted his head, while sitting on the edge of his bed. "I'm happy, that you are okay." but he just hugged me and glared at Malfoy, just like a dog which is afraid loosing its food. That was that moment where Madame Limpordent get in the scene and started to yell at me.

"Miss Weasley could you please got to your class, you are in the way."

"Sorry, I'm going." So get up and for goodbye I give Thomas a kiss on his forehead. Then waved and let this three be together for the rest of the day.

/his view:/

Ah, is she insane? I was in pain, I almost died when she punched me. And now sitting on the other bed cuddling with Brown, is she a whore or something really. Eh, what now, why is Brown glaring at me like an animal whom is afraid losing its pray? What are you trying to challenge me, don't tell me like Weaslett. Inside I started to laugh, oh man it will be very funny, this semester I mean. Then she gave him a kiss and leave, Madame Limpordent gave us a killing look, and leave too.

We sit in our beds without a word, I started feel awkward. Not just that I were in the nursery in pain, and with a Gryffindor, but this guy seems to like the girl whom I hate. And he think that we love each other. "So Brown..."

"So Malfoy..."

And once again silence. Then after a while "What hell are you thinking?" Thomas seem to be very angry. "What do you mean?" leaned back to the bed's back.

"You know what I mean, she is like my sister! If you playing with her not only me but the whole Potter and Weasley family will get you." Like a sister,ha? Suddenly I started to laugh, but so hard that my very bone started t hurt. Thomas jump up but Madame Limpordent got back, and pushed him back to the bed. Then gave us thermometers and lave us behind. But before that she charged us.

"If hear a voice I'll make sure you won't get out of here for a long time!"

So we lay there silent, but somehow my smile couldn't break down. I were sure this week will be like hell for me and Weaslett.

Lily Potter was always sceptic with everything, so no wonder that she was a trouble maker, she must have know everything no matter what. But her life till now was very boring, at least she thought that. Every single boy who tried to go out with her or confess to her, get turned down.

In Gryffindor every girl envied her for this and for her beauty. And still she thought that her life was boring. Every morning she got up made her hair the same way as always and get dressed, then she got to her family and they went to have breakfast.

"So bored..." I sighed and lie down to the table, Rose took a look at me then got back to eat. No one notice me why. I rolled my eyes then saw something really interesting, the girl from yesterday was trying to apologies to Malfoy but the Slytherin's just laughed so hard that the whole Grand Hall were filled with laughter. I couldn't take off my eyes from the girl, she had a yellow strip in her hair and seemed very small with her bowing figure and all. But than she did something I would never image she just walked back to the Hufflepuff's table and get her stuff. Then she leave, somehow I were proud of her because of this.

"Who was that?" asked Albus and Hugo who sit before me. Albus swallowed his toast and with his mouth full answered me.

"She is the girl who poured some potion on Malfoy, and he got insane." "Wow!" this wasn't the reaction they waited. "What do you mean by that? 'Wow'?" Hugo couldn't believe me, I saw it on his face. "Just, simply, 'wow'. Have a problem with it?" I drank my last nip of my juice and looked at them. Rose started to get her stuff and herself together,and headed to her Arithmancy class. "You didn't saw what happened because of her carelessness!" "Yapp. I too think it's a shame that I didn't see this spectacular performance of her." They gasped, James, my older brother was laughing so hard that the kid who sit next to him got nearly a heart attack. "You are one crazy thing." Hugo noted. "Thanks for the compliment, and now come with me!" I grabbed his hand, so he fall on the table. Just smiled at him and he already forgave me. Till our first period we still had an hour, so we got plenty time to get some information on that girl. "Lets spy on this amazing genius!" "You mean Ivy Windford, right." he sighed but followed me obediently. He is such a calm guy, always centred, I never saw him lost his temper... before.

Arithmancy class was the less loved one in Hogwarts, and so feel Rose about it too. But Malfoy took this subject so she had to go there and even had to study her ass out to be the first in this too. And she was the best in it.

So today is the day, when we will state the rules of this game of ours. And there she stand with her ugly and irritating smile, like ever. She leaned against the wall next to the door. When I got to her, she blinked at me and smiled more arrogantly. Really pathetic, now I'll make her fall for for sure.

"So Weaslett..."

"So Malfoy..." the class was about to start and the student so in the classroom. We go in together and sat beside each other, so class started.

"so the rules..." she whispered to me. We sat at the back and no one pay attention on us.

"Yes lets decide what count and what doesn't." "Okay, just say them." she started to write while she still managed to whisper to me. "What do you mean?" "You were the one who started it. Right love?" She grinned, very evil. And she was right I started this. "Okay then lets see, if one of us fall for the other then the one wins?" So how this sound Weaslett? She just look up to me from her notice and smiled. "Okay, but if neither of gets the other to fell in love then lets end it." huh, just one year, she think she can make me fall for her in one year. "Just one year?" it slipped my mouth. She smirked and leaned before me so our nose could meet. "Aww, can it be you already fall for me?"

"In your dreams..." I said it with so much hatred as it can be said. But she lightly laughed again "or in my nightmares." then she shivered cause Prof. Vector shouted at her.

Lily and Hugo searched the whole school after the mysterious Ivy but couldn't find her. The only place where didn't search was the underground classrooms. But Lily hated it, it was dark and cold.

While we stand in front of the door to the underground. Then someone picked my shoulder, I almost got a heart attack. I jumped into Hugo's arms and screamed, and he simply got me and hold me. What a good boy.

"Sorry" a weak voice apologized to me and at that moment I knew who it was. Ivy Windford, she stand there horrified by my voice and with a lot of glasses. She seemed cute, and wild.

"Nothing sorry for standing in your way." Hugo claimed but still held me in his arms, so I just get down and pointed at her. "I need you!" I think I shouted too loud cause she let fall al the glasses. They broke in the same minute as she take a step backwards. "No I mean, uh...we need you." I wanted to calm her. While Hugo started to clean the mess which I caused. "Now that's something new." he added. She looked a me curious like lil' lamb, who don't know if it's face a wolf or a shepherd. "So we need you to make a trio with us!" Hmm, something good just popped up my mind lets make a new trio like father did with uncle Ron and auntie Hermion. Now I heard Hugo snort, and letting a glass fall once again. "W-why me?" after all she talked at least. "Cause we like you, and you don't seem to have many friends, and you are interesting. Right Hugo?" he just looked up to me and calmly stated "Don't count me in your mess." Ivy stand there and seemed to thinking hard. "So you say sou want me to be your friend...?" she smiled lightly

"Yepp, right Hugo?" just kicked my cousin so he would say want I want him to.

"Yes, right..." sighed and gave back the glasses to Ivy.

"Okay... I don't really get it but okay." I jumped into her arms she was so surprised that she fall with me. Hugo sit to the floor too and sighed once again. I think this was the very minute when he started this bad habit of his. "What so you want to make with us three together." he asked while lay his head in his palm. "Lets make some trouble!" Ivy let out a shy squeak and Hugo rolled his eyes, this is how our troublesome trio was born.

"But still don't get why me" she asked now with a bit more confidence.

Author's note:

Sorry for the grammar mistakes, I'm bad at tenses, and prefixes... please bear with me, I hope you liked this chapter, there is more to come, hope you will like it. Thanks!

Next chap.: Hogwarts's cute busybody

If you are interested how I imagine the characters then go and see my gallery and scraps here - http://fume-chan. 


	5. Chapter 4: Hoqwarts cute busyboy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter (but it would be pretty cool, ne:)**

**Sorry for the long wait my exams interrupted me :(**

**It started with a little trip**

**4.chapter: Hogwarts's cute busybody**

Like that Ivy the 3rd year Hufflepuff girl get up and get her stuff from the floor. Lily was still jumping up and down because of her happiness that Ivy was ready to team up with them. After she got everything, she headed to the underground classes to clean them. But then once again Lily jumped to her and get her hair.

"Whatcha doing?"

"My...my punishment..." Ivy looked so shocked once again, that Lily couldn't resist and hug her. The glasses clang in her arms and almost let them fall again. Hugo sighted and tried to get Lily from the dazed Ivy.

"What's your punishment then?" Lily tried to escape from Hugo who keep her from jumping to Ivy again. "Cleaning, I have to clean the dungeon classroom." Then silence, this was awkward, Lily still fighting and making weird noises, like a cat which going to bite her owner.

Then absurdly Ivy was the one who broke the silence. "Don't... you want to come with me?" she smiled and take a step in the direction of the classrooms.

"Hugo let me down, I wanna go, I wanna go!" He sighted again and put Lily down. "Okay, but I wont help or anything." he put his hands in his pocket and lead them. "Lazy" Lily shouted after her cousin and take Ivy's free hand, then pulled her.

They walked through the labyrinth like underground till they arrived to the classroom where professor Prot was already waiting for her.

"Just in time Miss Windford! I thought you never going to show up." Ivy hurried and get the cleaning stuff from the locker. "Sorry I were on my way...and I tripped and I had to ask them to help me with the tubes." she started to clean while Lily and Hugo stand in the door and stay silent.

"I see, then I think like always I can believe that you going to do a fine work and then give me a report for the incident from before." he stood up and get out from the room.

"Yes" she replied and pure water in a bucket. She started to clean, Lily hop up to one of the tables and started to play with some water. Hugo leaned to the wall till Ivy got to him with the mop.

"You know..." after all Lily couldn't resist. "if you want we can help you. I really hate cleaning thought, but if you need my help I will gladly.." but Ivy interrupted. "Nah... it's al right and I'm almost done too..." and notch the mop into the bucket.

"This was rather fast" stated Hugo with his hands crossed before him. "Yes...I'm good at it...I mean in cleaning..." she laughed a bit and get one of the tubes. "What do you mean by that?" Lily get curious, she jumped down from the table. "Umm...at summer I work as a housekeeper " Both of them looked at her like she was something unbelievable strange being.

"You work at summer?" Hugo was amazed, while Lily just started to toddle off. "Yes...but it's nothing much really" this was the point where Lily started to shout, "Okay! Let's get out of here, I get the chills from this place!" then she hugged herself and shake a bit. "I always get the feeling that someone is watching..." "You are paranoid..." stated Hugo while going back.

But this time, someone really was watching them. Someone with long curly hair.

And this special someone had a very unique ability, stick her nose in everyone else's business.

Her name was Riley Jane Harrison. Her best and worst point was the same, she loved justice over everything. So when she ever heard the word trouble she showed up in a minute. But this time, after five years she took in Hogwarts, she needed an accomplice. And she already had someone in her mind. So when the trio, whom she thought were about to do some trouble lave, she started to bounce the same way they took. In her long brown boots which were a bit loose on the upper part, her dark thighs and her uniform which she wore just like the rules said she almost flew to her common room.

She stopped before the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Oh my child, so early, what with all the detective work?" the pictured madame laughed lightly to her freckled face. But Riley already was used to this and started to play with her hair, which was curled so thigh that someone could make a mistake and think that they are moving on their own. So she stand there and smiled "Let me in please!" "Give me the password sweetheart." So she did, and after all she could go in. And the same minute she found whom she searched for. He sit in one of the chairs before the fireplace, where wasn't any fire now because of the heat of early spring. He talked with some girls from his class, but they fly away like little sparrows when Riley got to him. He had very short black hair and a greedy smile.

"Hey, Riley?" he turned in the chair to get face to face with her. "Hi, James. I have a question could you-" "Of course which day do you want to date?" Riley rolled her eyes, then she placed her hands on her waist. "I won't even consider going out with a delinquent like you!" 'Strike' everyone started to laugh a bit. "Actually I want to talk with your younger brother. Could you-" "What do you want from Albus?!" he almost tossed the chair when stood up, he was taller then Riley but not much. The witch stand still in her blaming pose and started to lecture him. "James Potter where are your manners? Could I finish at least one sentence?" Silence, James grimaced a bit and wanted to say something but the door opened and Albus climbed in the common room. Riley turned for him but after one step she stopped. "James where is it?" James stared at her then get his tie from his pocket. Riley get it in her hands and put it around his neck then knot it the way it should be. After this she pointed on it and pop her head up "How many times do I have to tell you to do it yourself? Really, are you a kid or what?!" slapped the tie a bit then got to Albus who already was around them. "See your brother can do it properly." pointed on Albus get up, he wore the uniform just like it should be. Then she cling in his arm and smiled at him. "Albus Severus Potter I have a very good offer for you!" And made him sit down on the couch. Then she herself jumped on the furniture and showed her back to a very annoyed James.

Thomas Brown saw everything and tipped the pissed James shoulder. "Hey dude isn't she the one?"

"Yepp she is." and he loosened his tie once again.

"Riley what do you want? This time I swear I didn't do anything. Whatever was it I'm not in it." the general phrase if you ever talk with Riley J. Harrison. Albus was nervous cause he actually was in a prank against the Slytherins but there is no way she could already heard about it. But let's show her a cool and absolutely naïve guy. "No it's not like that, this time I need your help with something." she already crouched in the corner of the coach and looked at Albus with a smile. "You want something from...ME?" he pointed himself to get sure she was talking about him. She nodded. "In what?" he got very unpleasant for a moment like someone had hex him or something like this. A light shiver run trough his back. "Will you help or not?" Riley was desperate she needed him, no one else would do. "In what?" he got even more suspicious. "Yes or Not?" this was a fight between them. Which Riley won easily "Okay, okay you got me..." he lifted up his hands like he was arrested. "Sweet!" Riley started to giggle cheery. "Okay then we are going!" she grabbed his hand and started to lug Albus after her. "But at least give me some hint why was a good choice to help you?" he sighed while Riley slipped out the door. "Cause I have candies" she got some from her pocket "and I won't get med at you because of the stink bomb which you and your friends blow up in the hallway before the Slytherins common room" she smiled naughty. "Oh, man how do you do it?!" he started to brush his hair away from his face. "It's a very unique talent." and she tossed on loly to the dumpy Albus.

That afternoon was something to remember. Rose was about to get her dessert which she saved up for the 'after study time before playing time' when she heard some noises from one of the classrooms. It wouldn't be so interesting, but she knew that there shouldn't be anyone at this hour, so she pin on her Prefect badge and get her wand in her reach.

"Hey is someone here?" she opened the door slowly but she regretted it in the same moment, the room was full with Billywigs. She tried to close the door but she was late, some of them was already out. Rose knew this little trouble makers, so she started to run, and shouted to the others "Hurry, hide yourselves!!" She got to the Entrance Hall and made her wand useful. "Accio tablet!" she had luck cause the door of the Grand Hall's doors was wide open, so one of the silver tablets flew to her right away. She then hit one of the lil beasts to the floor, she had more luck she thought cause only few students were in the school because of the good weather. And those hide themselves just like Rose said to them. Then after she took some of them with the tablet which was so damaged that it deformed like it was paper. She pant and stand with the tablet. These creatures actually wasn't so intelligent nor so dangerous, but to her they were like little devils whom carried a serious virus. One of the profs showed at least so she could let her wand down, but on little thing get out the spell which the teacher used on them. So Rose's nightmare got reality, the beast bite her neck, she hiss and get her hand on the sting, but it was late. The prof got the last one too, and got to Rose who already started to feel the power of the bite.

"Did it sting you?" Miss Mandula, one of the new staff members tried to cool Rose down. "Yes I fear..." Rose started to feel her leg pulling from the floor. She started to levitate, she tried to catch in Miss Mandula's shoulder but it made it even worse. Her legs just flew even higher, and with this her skirt slipped down showing her panties. So she let her go. "Oh, my god! I'm so sorry Miss Weasley this were supposed to be caged when I ended the class but-"

"What happened here?" Some Ravenclaws got back from Quidditch practice. And when they saw a frightened and flying Rose Weasley who tried to pull her skirt down. They started to laugh and all the boys were pointing at her. "No...! Don't look." 'O my gosh...and you shouldn't look down. Concentrate on one point.' Rose opened her eyes and saw something she wasn't even thinking about. Scorpius stand on the top of the stairs. He was about to go to the Quidditch pit to practice with some of his friends. 'Nonononnono, when you just think it can't be worse!' She shouted her eyes once again and tried to make a confident face. This was the moment when her little brother came with Lily. She started to smile and tried not to laugh while Hugo tried to huhs all the boys off.

Miss Mandula stand there and tried to make everything go back the way it should be.

"O..Okay, it's nothing it's just a little embarrassing so could you get to your rooms?" She bounced from the ceiling, to get a bit lower. So did almost almost all the students still laughing hard on the flying Rose.

Miss Mandula run to the classroom to get the remaining Billywigs in a cage too. Scorpius and his friends stayed, and watched Rose fight with gravity and the poison.

"Seems like Weaslett learned to fly." Zabini laughed so hard that he needed to crouch. Scorpius himself give a little laugh and started to walk out.

"See you at patrol." he waved while getting out. 'So gonna kick your ass for this!!' Rose so angry that almost forgot that she had a horror of the heigh.

"What happened?" Lily tried not to laugh while her cousin tried to get lower and lower.

"Billywigs." she press it out of herself.

"Got a bad grade on CMC!" Lily stated while Hugo tried to get his sister somehow.

"This devilish little things cause levitation if they bite you and you can't come down even with spells, and it's rather long time when it wares off." she almost started to cry. She flew around the Hall once more and then stand under one of the window frames.

"Awww...you are always the luckier one!" Lily got all hissy.

"Wanna change? Cause I really want!!!" Rose almost shouted.

"First of all let's get you some pants, ok?" Hugo tried to look away, he wasn't interested in her own sister's undies so he run off.

And Lilly jump to the window where Rose cling to the frame. "And happened today, expect from learning how to fly?" she smirked.

"Nothing special" 'Please end this day...God...' Rose almost lost it. 'No girl you can't look down.'"What's with you? Anything new on the gossip front?"

"Nah, I found myself something more interesting" she grinned "Her name is Ivy-"

"Windford?" Rose close the sentence in her place.

"Yapp, do you know her?" she popped her head up to see what her panicing cousin's doing."I only know that she made an illegal potion." "Now, isn't she cool?!" Lily almost jumped in her happiness. "There are some rumours about her, like she is doing things for money and all, but you should know right? Gossip Queen."

Lily got confused, she never heard anything like that before, then she suddenly stand up and walked away. "Hey where are you going? Come back!!!...Don't lave me!!!" but without any effect she got away. The Hall was at least empty, she tried to get down some times but then she gave up. Hugo got back with pants and something to eat. Cause like this she couldn't take place at the supper.

After everybody get back to study, or to rest a bit, the prefects started their patrol. Miss Mandula apologised frequently and stayed with her until Rose said her to go and rest. No with pants she could risk to get down. But it wasn't so easy as thought. Than it was the time when Scorpius came to the Entrance Hall to end his patrol.

"Hi, there Weasley. Are you still on the ceiling?" he smirked and watched her 'girlfriend' fighting with her emotions.

"You have eyes still you couldn't tell something like that? You should get glasses." she cling to the bar of the stairs, so she could face Malfoy. 'I think I gonna throw up...get away already.'

"You know, everybody is talking about you" he sit down on the stairs and leaned to the bar.

"Really, how surprising..." she tried to smile but she felt really very sick right now.

"Oh, was that it Weaslett? You really disappointing m-" he couldn't finish the sentence cause he saw that the flying started to cry. "Wha..What now? I didn't even start to insult you and you already start to cry?" but he didn't get the answer he waited from the perky Weasley girl. She just continued to sniff and cry silently. "Really now. What's the matter should I call a teacher?" he seem care why she cried and that himself too. He wanted to get her hand from the bar but she pulled away so she flew to the ceiling once again. "Don't you dare to touch me!" she screamed hysterically."Just leave me alone" Scorpius stand there and watched the girl tumbling trough the Hall. "You now you are pretty rude." He walked down to the Hall too.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!!" the glasses in the window started to shake because of her voice.

"What's the matter?" he still was calm.

"What' the matter? WHAT'S the matter? Do you even need to ask?" her hair flew all around her shaking body. "I were here on the ceiling all day now, because of some incompetent teacher."

"What so big in this, almost everyone would be happy to skip classes like this. But no, our lil' princess is not eve-"

"Skipping class, good thing, envious? I hate it! I hate high!! I'm so scared like hell!!" she cried so hard now that all her tears flew around her then fall down to the ground. And then she realised what she said. She clapped his hands on her mouth which just betrayed her.

Scorpius stand down stoned, then slowly he started to smile. "No... it can't be, miss perfect, 'I'm first at everything' is actually afraid of heigh?" Then he started to laugh. "I...I can't believe!" even tears come with his laughter. "Don't you dare laugh!" she shake terrible while hugging herself. "I-If you tell it to anybody I'm going to get you and-"

"And what? Make me die while laughing because of you." and he sit on the ground. Rose tried to get lower to slap him or anything that will make him shut up. And then, it wore off, the effect of the Billywig's potion wore off. And started to fall, she scream and this was her luck. Cause the Slytherin boy faced above and could brake her fall. So the two of them lay on the ground. Scorpius started to brush his hair off of his face. And then realised that Rose was laying on him. She grabbed his sweater and gripped it as she would never let it go. And cried, shake, frightened to death. Scorpius started to pity her and patted her head some times and tried to get her from himself. But she was like glue."Weasley it's really amusing to hug you and all..."with sarcasm "but if somebody saw us it would be trouble."He sit up. And tried to push Rose away again, so he realised that she already fall asleep while crying. "Ah, man really now..."

He got up and somehow managed to get her to get in piggyback position. "Man you are a heavy one hmm..." no answer. "You should at least get up to go in your house you know." He get her to the seventh floor where the Tower of Gryffindor was and stopped before the Fat Lady who seem to have a sweet dream. He tried to wake up the still teary Rose but nothing worked, at least with her, cause the Lady woke up. "What is a Slytherin boy doing here at this hour?" "Can't you let her or something? I mean look at her she won't woke up..." Scorpius was tried off the good things he did all day to Weaslett.

But before he could argue with the Lady the painting opened up and a curly head popped out of it. Riley was about to go to her room-mate and cheer her up, but then she find herself face to face to Malfoy. "Waa..." she almost fell back to the common room, what was wasted after the quidditch teem. "What are you doing here Scorpius Malfoy?"she whispered then saw Rose sitting and sleeping on the floor. "What have you done to her?" she already get her wand out of nowhere.

"Nothing, I just give her a lift to here because she fainted or something when the effect wore off." he put his hands into his pockets. Riley looked at him suspicious, but take her wand away. "Could you take her in?" Riley nodded and get out to get Rose. She still fired lightnings with her eyes toward him. "But don't think I'll leave it like this Scorpius Malfoy." she stated.

"I see your habit of calling everyone on their full name." he winked a her and got away.

Riley watched him for a while then got Rose and started to drag her to their room. But someone sited in one of the the chairs. Riley almost got a heart attack when this someone get up and showed himself.

"Oh my gosh James, you almost killed me." she still grabbed Rose's hands to get her stand.

"Oh come on Riley a detective like you shouldn't get frightened by someone so easily" he smirked, he wore a tricot and a pyjama's lower part.

"But not in my own common room...what are you doing here anyway?" she stared at him suspicious and explore the situation as much as possible.

"Heard noises, so come down anything against it?" he still smiled brightly.

"Whatever you were trying morning I'm going to know it, but right now I have something to do so go back to your room!"

She get up Rose as much as she could, and hurried to the girl's dorm.

James remained alone in the common room.

And sit back to the armchair before the fireplace.'And just when did you stop to call Me by my full name?'

**Flashback:**

"If this is true, then I hate you James Potter. I hate you more then anyone else in this wide word."

A girl around twelve, stand in the centre of the Gryffindor common room. Her eyes and face was teary and her freckled face was very pale. She had a very curly hair and it was pinned up in two little braid. Riley J. Harrison the 2nd year student glared at the 4th year James Potter.

**End of flashback**

The next morning Rose woke up in her own bed, and thought that everything was just a bad dream, but then she realised that her legs hurt very bad.

She lifted the blanket and saw that her legs were red because of the fall. The fall. Now she remembered everything. And fall back to the bed, turned to the windowed side and look out. She saw her room-mate who always goes jogging in the morning. Started to get up and hoped for the best.

When Lily got to the tables everyone else from her family were already there and eat their breakfast. She sit down between her brothers. Then she looked around to find Ivy who eat all alone at the end of the Hufflepuff's table. Still she seemed cheery, and eat happily. Rose's eyes was all swollen and red, but she didn't dare to ask, everybody from the family were very quite, only Thomas tried to loosen up the cold feeling, but with less victory.

Then something funny happened Rose got up, trampled to the Slytherin's table and stand beside Scorpius, who ate rolls and bacon.

"Hey there Weaslett." he seemed very amused.

"Yeah, of course, come with me." and grabbed his hand so he have to stand up.

Lily was about to make some funny about it when Riley showed up. "Good morning everybody." she smiled cheery. Everyone who was close said this in synchrony "We swear we didn't do anything." she pouted for a second then get over it, take her hands on Albus shoulders. "So can we go?" Now even Thomas's chin fell down to the table. And he got even more surprised when Albus get up and waved goodbye to them.

Lily watched them going out from the Grand Hall, then looked at Thomas.

"Really, did I lost it somewhere?" he asked.

"Hmmm, seems like Rose and Malfoy got better with each other. Riley and our Albus got together for some reason" she noted it then let his head in her palms. "I dunno which is more surprising or more scary..."

James tossed an egg to the empty place of his younger brother, and grimaced. "I don't like either."

Author's note:

OMG: so long. Till now this was the longest chapter. Hope ya liked it.

Sorry for the grammar mistakes, I'm bad at tenses, and prefixes... please bear with me, I hope you liked this chapter, there is more to come, hope you will like it. Thanks!

**Next chap.: Unanswered questions**

If you are interested how I imagine the characters then go and see my gallery and scraps here - http://fume-chan. 


	6. Chapter 5: Unanswered questions

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter (but it would be pretty cool, ne:)**

**It started with a little trip**

**5.chapter: Unanswered questions**

Riley bounced through the Entrance Hall happily, while dragging Albus with her. Then when they got to the stairs Riley finally said something. "So what do you think about we talked yesterday?" She hop on the bar of the staircase. Albus though everything over once again, and then slowly and painfully answered the question. "Yeah.. I think I could 'walk to the good side'. But really I wasn't such a big bad guy, you know there are more troublesome people here-"

"I asked, are you ready to leave your criminal life behind to help me?" Riley looked at him like she would eat him up if he answers something else then she wanted to hear. Today she had yellow ribbon in her hair, and her ring which nobody really knew why she wore was glittering.

"I'm not a criminal..." Albus pouted and all, but it didn't help. "Okay, okay...I'll help."

Riley jump down from the bar and get her wand out. "That's good!Let's go to class now, and after that, we start our new mission."

Albus face turned greedy. "Do you like role playing or what?" Riley turned but only with her head, "No, not really."

James still sit with the other before his breakfast, Lily looked at Hugo, who read the Daily Prophet, and didn't pay any attention on his relatives. Thomas started to feel even irritated then before.

"Oh, come on guys! What the hell is with you?" but no one paid even a bit of attention on him.

Hugo folded the newspaper into two, then two once again, and put it away. This was the moment he realized that Lily was staring at him. "What?" he asked and get an egg before him. "Nuthin'"she mumbled still staring at him, from her palms. Thomas gave up and get out of the picture, James was about to kill the last piece of his porridge.

Lily's head pop up and her whole body lifted a bit up. "What are you doing?"Hugo asked without even looking up.

"A guy!" she whispered. "Okay, if Rose come back tell her but, please leave us-"

"No, no you idiot!! With Ivy!" her voice turned into anxious. Hugo slowly turned and saw what Lily meant. Ivy was talking with a boy, from her house, he seemed pretty good guy so he get back to sit before Lily again. "And, he is in Hufflepuff too so maybe he is her friend."

"James who is he?" Lily became hyper once again, and soo early (thought Hugo) James slowly looked up, and the way his little sister pointed.

"Lucas Riddoc, the captain of the quidditch team of Hufflepuff." his voice was very bored or angry, Lily could never tell the difference.

"Quidditch Cap. Hmmm" Lily sat back to her place and looked at Hugo again.

"What now?" he ate his last piece of ham.

"Do we have any subject with the Hufflepuffs?"

"Yeah, Herbology...why? Wait, at second thought I'm not interested." he started to get his stuff and went back to get his books for Charms.

"I don't get it!" Lily started to chug. "I know that it's spring an all, but all the pairs. I mean Rose and Scorpius, Ivy and 'that guy' and our Albus seems to be interested in Riley." now James stand up and hurried away, while Lily just sit there shocked. 'Awww...what's going on here?' and she stuffed the last bite of sausages.

Rose was so angry she couldn't even let her voice out at first. Scorpius on the other hand was very delighted and smirked like an idiot.

"What Weaslett, where do takes me?" He enjoyed this soo much while Rose still drag him after her. Then she stopped before the library and let his hand go.

"That thing. That happened yesterday don't tell it anyone ok?" she seemed so worked up like never before, and Malfoy liked it a lot.

"The thing?" ha grinned "Oh, you mean that you are afrai-" but Rose clapped her hands on his mouth, and they stand like that for a while. "Please don't tell anyone..." Scorpius face showed surprise then started to smile again. "Now that was something new." Rose let her hands taken from his mouth and looked up. "Please, I think this is the first time that a Weasley ask for something from a Malfoy. If my daddy would know that..."

They stand before the library, and Scorpius still held Rose hands.

"So you say you would do everything, to prevent 'that' getting out?" She popped up her head.

"Y-Yes, of course I would!" her eyes filled up with hope; and then she realized what she said. "I-I mean ah it's too late ha?"

"Oh yeah!" Scorpius said it like they made a pact.

These days were like horror for James Potter, nothing worked well. His play at Quidditch got worse then ever, while at classes – even in his best subject – his grades start to fall down. He was so frustrated that not even Thomas could cheer him up. In turn he tried to get some girls who should have flirt with him, get him some sweeties, but none of this seemed to work. He stayed at his room all day and didn't want to come down to the common room.

"Oh come on dude! How long do you intend to stay in this musty room? " He lay on his bed and stare at the ceiling. "Until I want." Thomas sighed and lay next the door, James made little circels with his wand.

"And I haven't seen you talking with your siblings for a while, I mean Lily is ok on her own. But Albus? Wasn't he your best friend?"

"You are my best friend." he said it like a robot.

"Oh that's really makes me very happy, but that's so not true." Thomas sit down to the floor and kicked into a small box near to James bed. "What the hell is this?" he opened before James could get it into his hands. The boy get away with it and got some paper thing out from it. "Give it back Brown or else-"

"Gosh you called me on my surname?" he dance out to the hallway, and give a better look to the paper things.

"Tom, I wont tell you again..." Tom stopped and give the box back "You came out at least." and grinned. "And now tell me what the hell are this cranes?" and lifted up one, James grab it and put it back to the box.

"If I tell will you leave me alone?" he hugged the box like his life were in it?

The last weeks Lily cling to Ivy like a sticker, and so did Hugo too, but not from his own will. Lily liked the fact that she stole all her time from Lucas Riddoc. But in Herbology Ivy never gave up her position with Lucas so they often end up in four teams. Professor Longbottom, gave some advice to Hugo how to get trough with this all. But it didn't seem to help. After the past two weeks they didn't know more then they did at their first encounter.

"So Ivy, where did you meet for the first time?" she hugged her arm while asking. Lucas didn't seem to be bothered by it. "I work where Lucas lives." Ivy tried to get a hissy little plant in an other pot. "Yeah, you told us that you work as...as housekeeper right?" first time Hugo said something in their presence. A little silence, and then Ivy continued to talk, "Yes, you remember well, I'm housekeeper in a dorm." and after all the fight the plant moved to it's new home.

"But then..." Lily's brain worked as hard as never before. "...than that means you work at an all boys dorm!!" the rest of the class stared at them, and Prof. Longbottom sighed. Ivy's face turn as red as a tomato and then, back to pale white. "Yeah she works by us. And you can believe me, she is the best!" Lucas made a kind smile and punched the shy girl's shoulder a bit.

Hugo didn't even pay attention anymore, and tossed the plant to the pot. Lily in the other got hyper – once again - and pushed Ivy away. So she could face up with Lucas. "The best? At what???!" she shouted again. "Lily, please pay at least a bit attention on the class." Neville tried his best, it wasn't enough, Hugo waved that they got it. Still Lily doesn't even hear what he said. "At many things." Lucas stated while finishing his project too. "Like?" This time Lily's nose almost bumped into his – she need to prance to do this - "Like cooking, cleaning. She is like our mother there in the dorm. But what the hell do you want?" and he pushed her back to the ground. Lily was unstoppable now "Like a mother?" Ivy tried to shout them off they already was at it. And Ivy doesn't even knew why, Hugo sighed, and it's got rather chronic by now. "Yeah like a mother. Hey your plant..." Lily's plant tried to get away. But Ivy got it in time. "That's it you four. Five points from Gryffindor and Hufflepuff per head." Neville gave up and dismissed the class before the bell. While walking back to the Castle Lily still argued with Lucas, but from his side it was half hearted. "What is the relationship between you and our Ivy?" She almost knock a first year from her way. Lucas stopped "Wi-Wait a moment just when did she become yours?" "Ah I think we should-" Ivy tried to stop them. "Why can't I say that she is ours?" Now Hugo tried to drag her away. "You don't even know a thing about her!" Now they all remain silent, Lily seemed really hurt, so Ivy punched Lucas arm. "I'm sorr-" but she couldn't finish the sentence, because Hugo got up for his cousin. "Not like she made it easy for us." Now it seemed like Lucas going make a fight with Hugo but Ivy get her arms on his and smiled shy. "It's al right now Lucas let's go. Ummm see ya next time." she waved at them and drag Lucas with her. Lily stand there with Hugo and the soft spring wind tickled their face. The younger Weasley didn't even get bothered by what happened. But Lily pushed him very hard. "How could you say something like that?!" She was all worked up. "What's with you? I just wanted to help you." Hugo put his hands in his pocket and started to walk for dinner. "When did I ask for your help?" She was the merge of crying. "And who asked you to get all possessed with her?" Now they were arguing too. "You know what? Maybe I'm possessed with her, but I at least show some kind of feelings. When did you smile last time?" And she strapped away. Now just Hugo remained there alone.

Rose was dead tired... the last week's were the horror itself. She became a dog, a good and very obedient dog. She made errands for Malfoy and studied as hard as she could for her test and the exams were coming too.

"How long?" she sighed above the Transfiguration Book. Her face was very pale and eyes were red.

"What?" Scorpius asked as innocent as a little lamb. Rose head almost fell from her palm. "Not what you know I have limits too." and turn the page. "You know you shouldn't corrode with me from the beginning." he didn't even look up. Rose grimaced at him. "You know our bet, it's really stupid." now he look up. "I mean if you make things seem like this no one would believe we are together." she put her head on the book. "Yeah or you just want to confess to me and make it and give up?" he closed the book and leaned closer to her.

"Yeah right... I can hear myself saying 'I'm definitely a coward, since I'm doing this stuff, but I've always loved you ...' and then I would kiss you and then you would laugh at me..." she closed her eyes. So she couldn't see that he blushed for a moment. Rose sleep on the book using it like a pillow. Scorpius think back to the past weeks and smiled how clumsy this perky Weaslett is. And in this moment a very angry Lily show up, tossing Scorpius out of her way, and sit on his place. "What the hell are you-" but Lily glared at him ans he suddenly thought it would be better if he would get lost.

"Rose!" Lily shouted, so Madame Pince hiss on her. But the effect on Rose was like magic. "Yes I'm wide awake no need to worry I'm not slacking..." she mumbled while opening her eyes. "Oh it's you Lily, what can I help you w-"

"Rose, I don't get it!" and she started to cry. Now Rose got very frightened. "What's the matter?" and she got up to hug her cousin.

"I dunno, I never did something like these before." and she cried quietly. "Like what?" Rose sit beside her and patted her shoulders. And in the corner of her eyes she saw Scorpius sitting in the back of the Library.

"I got all worked up, on everything, and start fight about something ridiculous. And now I even argued with Hugo too. I said things like...I'm horrible..." she sniffed and get herself deeper and deeper in self-pity.

"Now cut it out." Rose tapped her head so the younger girl would face with her. "You are talking about Ivy right? If it's about her then I have a rationale for it." Lily looked at her, she was dead tired still helped her, she loved her 'big sister' so much. "Now get yourself together."

"How come you know what's the matter with me and I myself don't?" she wipe away her tears and focused on Rose.

"Cause I'm older and smarter off course" she smiled brightly, and get a little smile on Lily's face too. "So, about that Ivy girl, you like her a much right?" Lily nodded. "I don't know why you do, but I think when you do something no one really get it anyway...So you know, almost everyone in the family were afraid that you wont get any friend's in school." Lily looked surprised, while Rose wipe her hair out of way. "Yes that's right, you know you never really showed any interest in anyone beside the family. That's a good thing and so the problem with Hugo was solved too."

"Problem with Hugo?"

"Yeah right," she leaned a bit towards Lily "he is a bit unsocial now, isn't he? But you were always together so it was al right." she sighed. "Now back to you, I thin k this is the first time you found something important to you. And I think you don't really want to let it go." She smiled delighted at the shocked Lily. "But...Ivy doesn't really seem to be interested I us. And there is 'that guy' too." she started to chug once again. "By 'that guy' could you possibly mean Lucas Riddoc?" she glared at her. "Oh man you really are an insensible bunch of kids."

"Says the 15 years old girl who bet with a boy, whom from them falls first for the other." strike. "Yeah thanks for reminding me. But you know, before Riley I myself didn't have anyone beside from the family as friend." Rose now lay back to the book pillow and slowly closed her eyes. "Oh, and one more thing. Got apologise to Hugo, after that go to Lucas and apologise to him, and talk with him, normally."

Lily stay and stare at Rose. 'She was right I mean she really was right. And Hugo and Lucas too. Man I have so much to apologise these day.' She smiled and poke Roses head then kissed her ran off.

Riley was unexpectedly pleased with Albus helping him. They teamed up about 2 weeks ago, and it worked just perfect.

"Riley tell me something." Albus ate his breakfast beside Riley.

"Go on." she drink her pumpkin juice.

"How come you have two coloured eyes?" Riley J. Harrison had one more thing that was unique in her. She had green and blue eyes.

"Born wit it. Why?" Albus looked at her. "Don't know everybody thought that they were contacts or something like that."

Riley looked back and started to laugh. "Yeah right... no but I like it a lot."

"Yeah they are beautiful." he said while chewing his kippers. "Oh my what a flirt you are!" she said wile laughing so hard that even James -who sat the other edge of table- could hear it crystal clear.

"Now tell me about your plan again." Riley seemed very excited once again.

"So when, I heard that you sister, Lily Potter, and your cousin , Hugo Weasley, and Ivy Windford making a trio. I knew that this wouldn't come out good." Albus still stuffed food in his mouth. "So I thought I need someone from inside, someone who is close this people. And then I thought about you." Albus with full mouth tried to speak. "Anf bahtf bronfg bid id?" /And what wrong wit it?/

"You shouldn't speak with your mouth full!" she bawl him out. "I don't like the fact that this three is coming together." she pushed the plate away, and wanted get her books for the first class. Albus slowly swallow his last bite.

"And why me, why not James? I mean he is even deeper in the 'criminal' business."

"No James wouldn't do."

"Why?" Riley already got up.

"I said your brother wouldn't do!" Albus eyes widened cause he saw his big bro stand behind her.

"What?" James eyes glared at Riley who turned as fas as she could. "Hi James." and smiled. "Don't 'hi' me, damn say what were you talking about? You were talking about me" he seemed very angry but Riley wasn't worked up at all. She just glared back. "Even if we were, it's not your business." Albus remain silent and tried to make himself invisible. No one paid attention to this two. "So what were you talking about?" James got even angrier, but then Riley got something surprising. "Just said that no candy for James Potter! While I were about to give some to Albus, right Albus?" The boy already get up and tried to get away. Then she tossed some candy for him.

"And now, I have to go to class with him. See you. Oh and your tie, make it already." And she bounced away with the frightened Albus.

James stand there stunned and tossed his tie to the ground, then he get it up guilty.

"Hey, I didn't know that you can lie?" He asked while, eating the candy. His glasses slide a bit lower.

Riley got something out of her pocket. It was folded paper. A paper crane. She hold it up and looked at it a bit sad.

"Everybody can lie Albus. The only question is who is the one you lie to." then she smiled and put away the little crane.

Author's note:

Sorry for the grammar mistakes, I'm bad at tenses, and prefixes... please bear with me, I hope you liked this chapter, there is more to come, hope you will like it. Thanks!

**Next chap.: Day of surprises**

If you are interested how I imagine the characters then go and see my gallery and scraps here - http://fume-chan. 


	7. Chapter 6: Day of surprises

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter (but it would be pretty cool, ne:)**

_A.N.: there is bad talk ahead sorry. :D_

**It started with a little trip**

**6.chapter: Day of surprises**

A new day in Hogwarts and a new day of torture in Rose Weasley's life, she knew this will happen from the very beginning so why didn't she avoid it? But now she can't do anything but make everything what that snob Malfoy thinks out. This morning was the same as always she got up and find herself alone in the dorm room. Her room mate Riley Harrison was already making her early morning jogging around the school. The morning sun shined so bright that Rose needed to blink for a moment. The end of this term was about to come, she opened the large window and sit to the ledge. She barely saw the woods from here, but clearly the Quidditch field, where the boys already train to gain some experience before the final match. This year too, Gryffindor and Slytherin were the ones to fight. Rose take the time and in her pyjamas just sit there and enjoyed the summer braze on her face, and in her hair. Then she slowly dress up, in her usual style uniform, she got her sneakers – the same as his brothers - made her hair - just brushed it over several times - and let it be. Then got down in the Common Room.

She hopped in one of the armchairs and tried to think over the day before her. First of all, Scorpius will be here in – checked her clock – 20 min so let's rest for a bit, then she'll get her breakfast in peace and then...then comes the hell. First period is Acient Runes, which means she has to check Malfoy's homework, after that a little pause where she goes with him to the library to get his books, for History of Magic class. After that lunch peace for a little longer. She let a long sight out and waved to her cousin. Albus just came back from morning practice with James, whom she never really got to see in the last days. And now to he just nodded and headed to his room. "Hey Al!" she finally let it out. "How was it? Are we going to win?" she smirked a bit. Her cousin has this really sensitive point about Quidditch. "Of course we will!!" he shouted, so Tom behind him have to take a step back. "Right Tom!" "Yeah, right..." he nursed his ear and sit down in the chair before Rose. Then checked her long face "What's with you?" Tom seemed concerned. "Nothing really, just lately I can't sleep well...and the stress with Scorpius too." Tom make a face like would cry then it became a smile. "Why are you smiling at me like this? It makes me nervous..." Then Tom leaned back to the chair, Albus already made his way to his room."Nothing..." still smirking. "Now you will tell me what are you laughing or..." she glanced at him like she wanted to kill him. "Okay, you know that you tempt me with this look..." she snorted, and blushed a bit. "Lily told everyone in the family that this was just a bet." he smiled while Rose got really pale. She looked at him, then on her hands, and on Tom again. 'How, why?' she tried to think it through. Tom already know what she will ask so answered. "It's because she didn't want us to beat Scorpius up." Rose focused on him, and blood got back to her face. "What the hell, does anyone else know about it?" "Nope, nobody else." He look Rose up and down, then started smile once again and tossed his pull to her. Rose catch it and folded it right away. Then she make an even longer face then before "Now you must think I'm a whore or a bitch...even Al and James" she looked up so if her tear come out she could hide it. "Nope." he didn't really seem to care. "Huh?" Rose get anxious and looked at him frustrated. "Then...I don't get it, you don't even have any complains?" Tom watched Mimzy, who get up before the fireplace and stretched. "I, personally think it's a bad thing to do." he still didn't look into her eyes "but..." Rose head popped up "but what?" her heart filled up with joy. "It's a really good prank" then smirked "You have to win of course!" this was an order, an order from the good Thomas Brown. She wanted to salute but that would be so childish, so she just smiled back. "It's easy to say, but now it's seems like I gonna lose."

Tom get up from the chair, and stretch just the same way as Mimzy did several moments before.

"I don't think so, you are a girl." And smiled, Rose flick for a moment. "Yeah, you know if I were a boy then I would buy the wrong clothes till now..." Tom started to laugh, the Common Room was already crowded, everybody were about to get their breakfast. "That was a good one!" he pointed at her then, got her head and pushed his forehead to hers. "But, really you should know by your age that if a girl really want something from a boy she can get it. She just needs to push a bit here and then pull a bit there." And smiled, Rose face became light pinkish because of the contact but started to think about what he just said. "Maybe you are right..." "Of course I'm, and if you want I can help too." then he let go of her and waved 'bye' and get away. And let a stunned still evil Rose back.

Ivy Windford glared at Lucas Riddoc, this was one of many times she did this. The shy silent girl wasn't that sweet, she could get really very angry at times and till now the person who could cause this was Lucas Riddoc. He stand the eye contact for a while then brake it up and turned his face. But he could feel it, the glare that only Ivy could have on her cute face when she is really angry. "What have you in your defence?" she crossed her arms before herself and sill glared at the frightened Lucas. All the other Hufflepuff were chatting and eating their breakfast. "I'm not guilty..." he said and tried not to look into Ivy's eyes. Her eyebrow lifted a bit then she sighed and smiled a bit at least. "Of course you are guilty." Lucas flip for a moment "but so am I..." she tossed one of her sausages to Lucas, "I know you like it." then she got up and leave. Now Lucas really felt like he was guilty.

James started to behave like he did before, and played around with his relatives as much as he could, this is his last year here, he can't be hiding himself all the day. And there were some more thing he needed to clear before he leaves this school. He searched through the Hall but couldn't find Riley and now that he looked closely he couldn't see his brother too. His mind started to go blank then his face turned red then back to pale and then back to it's natural colour. When Lily looked up at him she must smile and think he is like a lamp. He get only a toast and then rushed out from the Hall. So the only ones who left were Hugo, Lily and a very excited Rose who whispered something to Tom.

Lily focused on Hugo, who not seemed to care what happens around him. She thought it out all last night. She couldn't sleep at all, her eyes were tried and so was her whole get up. Her Ribbon which she always did perfect from the tie was messy, so was her hair too. And she didn't ate anything at all. Hugo started to feel guilty, and though it was his fault that she looked like this.

"I'm sorry..." they said it in sync then silence, and Lily started to laugh while Hugo just smiled a bit.

"But really I'm sorry because what I said to you yesterday." she finished her phrase then she take his hand and shake it a bit.

"Yeah me too... I got a bit overboard whit what I said." then silence Rose smiled at them between her hands.

"Now we have only one more thing to do!" she jump up and her messy hair flew everywhere. Hugo looked up to her. To his only joy in his life till now. "We'll get Ivy back right?" he tried. "WRONG!" Lily shouted so the first years all started to glare. "Then what?" he sighed lightly. "We are going to apologise to Lucas Riddoc, and ask some serious questions!" she stated while kicking into the table. "Did I hear it right? Your name and the word 'serious' in the same phrase?" Rose chuckled a bit so did Tom. Lily just show her tongue then run to Hugo's side and grab his hands. "You are coming with me right?" so she stole the young boy.

James searched his brother all day when he didn't got classes but nothing, his classmates told him that he and Riley were in the class but then they left before everyone else, so they didn't know where they could be. Tom got really interested in what he was searching for all day so asked. "Why are you so worked up?" While James pushed himself to the wall and investaged the hallway to the Common Room. "Shhhh..." he hushed and walked like a dog who is searching after scent. "Now really this is sick man..." Tom pat his shoulder and tried to stop him, but this was too late. He found what he searched for, he saw Riley, who was hugging someone. "She is hugging someone" he grasped. "And?" Tom joined to him in the ear dropping. "She is hugging a boy!" They could only see Riley and a boy's silhouette on the mirror of the window's glass. "And?" Tom still played the stupid while James got angrier in every second. Then he got the boys face and his most fared moment come true. Albus was the one. Albus. His own brother. His own blood. He trampled through the hallway and with noble simplicity get the two to let each other go. He pushed both forehead to the other direction. Tom just tried not to laugh into his pissed face while trampling back from the two youngster. Riley and Hugo looked surprised but neither of them said a thing, just looked at the pissed James who kick into the nearest armour in the hallway. "What was that?" Riley still looked after him. "Dunno..." but Albus smirked. And hugged Riley once more. "Al..." Riley pushed him away a bit. And looked at him a bit troubled face. Albus glasses slipped a bit. "It's for practice right?" Riley freckled face got very serious and nodded "Yes!"

Lucas felt a chill on his back all the day, It was like someone watched him, but he never saw anyone around. And then when he faced back to the right direction, Lily stood there, their nose almost touch. He was so shocked that he almost fell, then he found Hugo behind him, it was like a Mafia drama or something like that. "What do you want?" "We are so sorry!!!" then Lily hugged him. Lucas stand there stunned. His books fell and Lily still clang to him. "Hugo you too, hug him..." she whispered. Lucas looked at the troubled Hugo, who was about to hug he too. "No MAN no need!!" And he freed himself from Lily's deadly hug. He catch his breath again and get his books. "Sorry..." said Hugo too. Lucas looked at them, Lily's messiness was something new for even him. Then he smiled a bit and sit in the window which was wide open. "I don't think you should apologise to me.." Lily sit before him so she could get face to face with him. "I think so too." she looked extremely serious, while Hugo stand there silent. "You know..." Lucas started "I thought you would last longer." Lily looked at him with questioning eyes. "I mean almost everyone who ever tried to get close to Ivy give up after several days. I can't remember any of their names." "Why?" suddenly Hugo was the one asking. "What do you think?" Lucas asked Hugo this time. Lily felt a bit left out but it was too serious talking to her to interfere. "Because they never got to you..." the young Gryffindor's boy realized that while saying it out. "They never lasted long enough to know you, to know that you are her best friend..." Lucas seemed very pleased. "Your cousin is looking at everything with serious eyes...while you..." Lily pouted and crouched in the corner of the window. "But I think you could be good friends with her." He smiled at Lily. "She always liked the pushy types..." The girl looked furious but happy at the same time. "And now what should we do?" Again, Hugo was the one to break the silence. "Now should I tell you everything?" Lily got up and bounced to get next to the Hufflepuff boy. Then she whispered into his ears "You are kinda cool, you know." Then she got Hugo and started to run away, but then she turned around and shouted back. "But I still hate you, because you hang around Ivy too much!!!!" Then they ran away. Lucas still sit there, and looked after this two, "Ah, they are funny..." he sighted then get his book. 'I can't believe that she's fading away...' He got up to get back to his house.

Scorpius Malfoy's plan worked just perfect, he got Weaslett to become his slave and was about to win this damned bet. But today he couldn't find her, of course he saw her in class but she didn't sit next to him nor did she panic when he tried to imitate her 'flying pose'. She just behave like before their bet, or even colder, she ignored him all the day. This was unforgivable, he trampled down to the Hall, then to the Library she was nowhere. Later on the day when he headed to the Quidditch field - still very angry because of her ignorance – his eyes just caught something. For a whole minute there was a red head...with long slender legs. Wait, he stopped, so Zabini bumped into him, now he saw it more clear, freckled arms and legs. Long, boggy socks and an irritating smile. He zoomed on more and there he just spotted someone else too. A tall boy, with an even more irritating smile on his tanned face. Zabini still stand behind him clueless, just like he whole team, his eyebrow rise a bit still looking at Weaslett and Brown.

"Heh, he is totally getting angry." stated Tom who faced Scorpius direction. Still smirking, on his own good plan.

"Now I'm not so sure about this. You know I said he knows something that even you don't know." she bit her lower lip and tried to turn a bit to see Scorpius. "What are you doing? Just smile in my direction." and so he grabbed her shoulders to make her face with her.

Malfoy twitched for a moment, his team still behind him. "Hey Scorpius, we should hurry, or the Gryffindorks will think they can take the whole field." but Malfoy didn't hear what his upperclassman told him, he already was in devil mode. The Slytherin show the others to get going while Scorpius stand there still and his eyebrow rise more when he saw Brown grasping Weaslett's shoulders.

"Oh, oh he got the bait!!" Tom was hyper all of a sudden. "Oh by the way, what kind of info does he have which I don't know?"

"Nothing really...just some silly things..." sighed Rose still looking at the door of the Quidditch team's lockers.

"If it was nothing then you wouldn't follow him like a puppy." now Rose punched his arm.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" she shouted,Tom hissed, and nursed his arm for a little.

Scorpius stand five or six metres from them so couldn't hear quiet well what the two were talking about, but when Rose shouted he heard it well. "What the hell are you talking about?!" Malfoy twitched once again. 'Were they talking about me or were they talking about some other things...Maybe they ARE going out, just like I suspected? But if they do this means I already won the bet...right?' He looked at them more suspicious now.

Tom just realised that the Slytherin team is already in the field where he should be too. So he get Rose wrist and dragged her with. "Hey, Tom his isn't what we..." then suddenly she felt that her other wrist was also caught. She turned as much as she could and was pretty surprised when she saw Malfoy blond hair and very angry eyes.

"Oh, hi Malfoy!" greeted Tome while dragging Rose more, so did Scorpius. Rose started to feel like she will be tare apart. "Huh, what you want Malfoy?" Tom's grin grew even bigger. While Scorpius stared at the two like they just kill someone. 'What the hell I'm doing?' Scorpius asked himself while dragging Rose to his direction. 'Let's see if Weaslett is Brown's girlfriend then she couldn't be a good slave...yeah that's right...but if she really is his girl then I won...' Rose saw that Scorpius was thinking really hard, but what goes on his head. Both of her wrist hurt like hell, still she knew if she want to won then she have to take Tom's side.

"I.." Rose were about to say her mind when

"What the hell are you doing?" Hugo shouted trough the air. He was two years younger then Rose but always take his strong side if his sister was in pinch. He snatched both hands from his sister, while Lily – nobody knew where she come from – jumped on the speechless Rose. "Tom just what the hell were you about to do with my sis?!!" his voice was like a drum, even Lily was surprised by it.

"Oi, it wasn't just me..." like a bad kid he already tossed all the faults to Malfoy. Hugo just glared at him and snore to his direction.

"Tom are you insane?" Lily's eyes was teary. Rose just blanked out, what was going on here.

Now Tom tried to say something when, someone from the air shout down, Albus from his broom.

"Hey, Brown get your sorry ass here! RIGHT NOW!!" when it came to Quidditch Albus was very serious about it. So Tom while scratching his head sighed. "Gosh I just love this family..." then he turned to Rose whom still stand frozen and with a sobbing Lily around her waist.

"See you after the training, my little flower." then kissed her wrist where he just grabbed so aggressively. Headed to the field with his broom. Hugo still glared at Scorpius so he just got his stuff and disappeared too. Rose still stand there with a little blush on her cheeks, Lily let her go and take Hugo's hand and they wanted to disappear too, when Rose snapped. "What the...what were you doing just now." Lily turned on her heels and with a naughty smile answered the question. "Just pulling here a bit then pushing there bit too...Right Hugo." Hugo was so calm once again like he always is. "My throat hurts because I had to shout so much..." "What are you saying I shout all the day and never hurt myself!!" stated Lily. Rose was stunned, 'This whole thing was just for show? How? Why?' but in the end she just couldn't help it and started to laugh. Now Lily and Hugo looked at her like she gone insane. She still laughing and coughing between run to them.

"So what were you doing here anyway?"

Albus saw there cousins and his sister got away and become relaxed, now there wasn't any disturbing factors, so they can continue their training. But anyhow today practice didn't go well at all, James always tossed the Bludgers at him. It was hard enough to share the field with the Slytherins in the end of their practice but now even his own team-mate, his own blood are against him. But then once again, and again until Tom got there too and handled all the Bludgers that James got. They were a very good pair of beaters, but today almost all the Bludgers got away from Tom, not just because James didn't pass them to him, but the Slytherins also started their warm up and so Zabini and Jones too tossed them to him. But it was interesting, while the Slytherins tossed them at him, James tossed them to his brother.

"Hey just what is your problem?!" Albus got James's uniform and like a mad bear started to drag him under. "What's with YOU?!" he shouted back. And now all the team were staring at them. Ryan, the keeper, Spinnet, Robins, Thomas the chasers. Tom tried to get them from each other but was late, and the problem with the Slytherins were there too.

"That's it!" Rihanna Ryan got between them, the seventh year keeper, was the captain and the only girl in the Gryffindor's team. "If you can't behave then I will use force." she glared at them and give the two a slap on the head. This had a little effect on them but, they still glared at each other so, Ryan didn't have any other choice then call this a day.

"That was for today." she sighed and started to fall back. Albus and James head popped.

"What are you saying!!" they both shout. Rihanna's head turned almost 180 degrees around and there was such a killing intent in her eyes like last years finishing match. "Then next time - " she got closer to the two "don't just play around and shout like idiots-" now the three chasers tried to hold Ryan back "but concentrate on your training, this is my last year, so is yours James - " Now they almost were on the ground next to the Slytherins "so get yourself together and act like a team!!" her voice was worse then Lily's and this really meant something. "Let me go." she shook off Thomas and the others, and tossed her gloves to the bench.

Then one of the Slytherins got to her, Bagman the captain. "What's up miss Keeper, hm?" his voice was naughty as always and sat beside her. "You just saw Bagman..." she was still very angry, tossing her boots away too. "Do you want to change your clothes here too." even more evil, but when the boys tried to help her, she just glared a them and said them to go and change. So did Bagman too, he ordered Malfoy to lead the practice. The Slytherins laughed while Ryan was still undressing herself.

"Spit it out then leave me alone Bagman..." said while take off her long-sleeves, and now all she wore was the shorts of her uniform and a tricot above her bra. It's was okay while they were in the summer and it was hot like hell.

"Spit out what?" he eyed Ryan who let her short hair free.

"What you want then get out from my sight!" she got up so did Bagman. The seventh year from Slytherin was a mush taller then her. He looked down to her. "How can be a keeper and a captain if you are such a short girl?" Rihanna looked up annoyed, she was still angry with the two Potters and now this idiot tries to make her more angry.

"Shut up and piss off, Bagman.." she barefooted headed to the changing room to freak the guys out.

"Hey!" he got her wrist and tossed her to the wall where no one could see them.

"What do you want from me?!" she whispered while trying to get herself free, but the Slytherin's big hands got in the way.

"Hey fucking miss keeper, where are you goin'?" he laughed like he came from the hell. Ryan tried to look away but he was too close.

"I'm going to lead my team to victory!" she spitted, she wasn't that kind of women who would let herself caught in this kind of situation. "Ah really..."he laughed she wanted to tramp away but once again, she felt her wrist caught and now her shoulders too. Bagman pull her close still showing her back to him.

"Just don't be too long fucking girlfriend." so he push her to her way. Ryan looked around with a little blush.

Riley bounced in the school, and detected some second years who tried to blow up Prof. Mandula's clothe while she tried to get her books from the window.

Just before they could use their wands she got their ears and grabbed and dragged them with her then she gave them a wigging. Then she let them go, they were totally freaked out and she was sure they wouldn't do that again. Now she didn't have any other things then wait for Albus. These day was so hot that she couldn't even bare with her blouse, she always had to make herself remember to not let her tie open. So just sit in the window which looked at the lake and hoped for a little breeze. Then she saw what she was waiting for, Albus and the whole Quidditch team were about to come back. Then she wanted to go before them, but she heard Ryan shouting at the boys. "Just what were you thinking, before the Slytherins too..." The three chaser tried to get away but couldn't, while the Potter would still argue if Tom didn't go between them. Then Riley got off from the window and run to greet them. But in the end she just stay behind of the stairs, this was the first time she didn't do this to get the bad guy.

"Now tell me what was it?" Ryan stand her ground and looked up to the Potters who were both taller then her. Still Tom stand between the two.

"I want to hear it!!" now she even kicked James leg, her arms on her waist. "NOW!!" Tom smiled a bit hurt , and tried to clam down the captain. Riley got even eager and wanted to pop up before them but that would be too risky. 'And everyone know safety goes first. But why are Albus and James fighting. Moreover why is Rihanna Ryan kicking her own team-mates?'

The boys remain silent. "SO!!!?"

"I don't know..." said Albus, and looked the other way. James snore and kicked the dust before his feet.

"But he just beat all the Bludgers to my way. I don't even know why." Albus was really depressed and still so angry. Ryan turned to James. "So?" she was quieter then beforeand crossed her arms before herself. James looked away, that pissed Rihanna even more. Tom now tried to talk with the chasers but the whole Hall froze because of them. Riley got the infos, and James just got himself a good wigging.

"Because he...her..." that was enough for Ryan.

"Oh because of a girl...gosh you guys really are something." she sighed and let her shoulders lower. "Please get over this before the match with Slytherin." she punched the agitated James shoulder. "Okay dismissed!" she said and all the boys could breathe again, and hurried away. Only the silent trio remained.

Now Riley could come out, but still didn't know why they were arguing. Before the last match of he Quidditch Cup too. When she was about to get to them Lucas showed up and stopped her.

"Hey did you see Ivy?"

"No, didn't." Lucas just saw where she was heading. "What happened here?" asked her still not letting her go.

"Don't know want to get more information." she stated, there were moment when Lucas believed that she didn't had anything in her head then detective stuff. The boy still didn't spotted them because of a poll before the two.

"James what's your problem?" asked Albus while trying to get Tom out of the way. "You dare to ask?" James almost got to him, they only hindrance, Tom didn't move, not even a bit.

"Of course I ask, otherwise how should I know what happened?" Albus tossed Tom's calming hand and got James tie.

"You little...I waited for her six years, R- " he couldn't finish the line cause Riley got to them and grabbed both of the guys ear. They started to shout in surprise and pain. Tom looked down to Harrison whose face was so angry like Ryan's.

"No fighting in the school!" and started to drag both of them to the direction of Gryffindor's Tower. "I can't believe you! Al, before the Cup, and you too James before your exams!!" on the stairs the boys finally gave up, and just yammered in union.

Lucas went to the shocked Tom, who still stand there where the Potters were just several seconds before. The Hufflepuff boy patted his shoulder.

"Say, did you see the stupid trio today?"

Ivy's day was a catastrophe nothing happened like she imagined it would. First off all she didn't eat her breakfast so her stomach growled whole day and every one of her class laughed at her, not mean but still. Then on her favourite subject used the wrong ingredients, so she almost blow up her kettle. Then when she could go to lunch and wanted to grab her favourite chicken it was taken, then at divination her death was foreseen.

And now that the day ended at least she had to face with a rather matted cat. It could look like a showdown Ivy stand at the corner of the outer yard, before the forest. She only went there to get some ingredients in replace for the failed one. Almost all animal liked her, still when she looked this cat she got a chill.

But when she thought that this little beast and started to purr, and rub against her leg. Ivy tried to pat it but it got away.

When she go after it she just realized her worst day ever had still something for her.

"Just once more so I could really understand." said Rose while leaning to one of the benches before the school. Lily and Hugo sit on it looked like they fought all the day. "You say you searched the whole school still you didn't find a student?" Rose already knew the answer because she was with them later the day. She sighed and patted Hugo's head.

"Yeah I can't believe it!" Lily was sulking on the bench "The first time I want to apologise to someone out from the family and I can't find her." Rose eyebrow rise.

"So really didn't apologise for hiding Riley's books when you were first year!" she knocked her head. "Waa this hurt you know..." she sobbed a bit then looked to Hugo. "Aren't you worried?" Still nursing her head, after the impact with Rose's fist.

"Why would I?" he asked not even looking at them. "You mean you didn't see the girl whom we played the last 4weeks, and you don't even think that she maybe in trouble?"

"Yeah right I will second that, she could be in trouble, but it doesn't mean that I have to worry myself to death." Rose silently listened to them, and let her head fall on the shoulder of his little brother, crossed her arms before his chest.

"You are worried about her." and smiled like a mother. On Hugo's face for a moment there was a little blush then it disappeared right away. Lily wanted to get in the hug but Hugo didn't let her. Rose chuckled a bit and give Lily a big hug too. "But you know I have to go after my prefect duties. Sorry." she pushed a little kiss on their forehead, hen waved and got her job.

"Then what should we do now, she could already be in her bed you know." Lily stated. Hugo looked at her.

"You yourself don't believe this, do you?" he smiled a bit and Lily nodded. Just when they were about head to the dungeons – third time this day – met with Lucas again.

Riley sit in the corner of the Common room, it was her usual place, on the windowsill with little pillows and her books. A big bottle of candies and a dirty little pillow for her kitty Moo-Moo. The cat was a bit scared when his owner come back, and not just that she have two boys with her. They sit down of the windowsill, just before the window there a little couch. The boys sit on the furniture and looked the other way.

"So tell me, what's the matter between you?" she got a pop for herself and watched over the delinquents. They didn't say anything for three hours, Riley waited she did her homework, played with Moo-Moo, but then she lost her patience. The Common Room already became silent, she hopped from the window and sit on the little table before the couch.

"Please talk, anything will do." nothing "I mean, Al you are the smarter right, we know it both right James,so why don't you tell what was the subject of your quarrel." still nothing. She even got two candies out of the big bottle. This didn't help at all.

"Okay you wanted it the hard way." she stand up, first time this evening the boys looked at her., she grabbed Moo-Moo and sit back to the table. Moo-Moo was a slim little kitty, it had a a star shaped black spot over its left eye. The whole thing was black and white, and purr so loud that you could mistake it for a machine. So when she sat back, it become silent.

"What will you d with this kitty? Hm?" Al talked atleast.

"You'll see, don't be greedy." she hold the kitty out for Albus, he just faced the tiny thing and wanted to tell how cute it was, when the animal became insane. He scratched his face so bad that his uniform got bloody. Al jumped over the couch and hide himself in a second. "Are you mad or what?!" he shouted at her, but Riley already rubbed it's fur happily. "So will you tell me or not?" and hold out Moo-Moo again. "I will, I will!!" he ducked behind the couch again. James watched him struggle and tried to get away. "My, my where are you going?" Riley voice got really scary.

She started to stroke the calm kitty again. "So..."

"It's James fault, he hit all the Bludgers at me!" and he pointed at him. Riley looked at the pissed James and already hold out, Moo-Moo at him. They faced each other, none of them showed fear, and then Riley was the surprised one. Moo-Moo crouched and hopped in James lap, and started to purr even louder then in Riley's.

"Discrimination!" Albus shouted through the room. Leaned to Moo-Moo but it's became silent right away, moreover it started to glare at him.

"I don't get it..." Riley was amazed and leaned so close to James that her face already could bump into his chest. "Moo-Moo hate all guys around me." Al looked up unbelieving and mad. Still it was totally calm in James lap. "Maybe he doesn't think of you as potential, danger." Riley smiled "Yeah but Al is a danger factor for you, hm?" James got up and give Moo-Moo back to it's owner. Riley looked after him and catch him just before the stair to the boy dorm.

"Tell me what happened?! You can't fight with your own brother. Not here in school." but he didn't even turn just walked away. She stand there clueless, and still hugging the purring Moo-Moo.

"What's going on here? Al?" Albus stopped beside her. "Don't know, we didn't talk today at all, I saw him I were with you and on training. He said something about a girl though." Riley's heart skipped a beat.

"Because a girl, he would hit you? Lose the Cup too?" she didn't know why but become a bit sad.

"Waaa Riley could you!!!!" he screamed because Moo-Moo though he was too close to it's guarded one.

Ivy sit startled in the backyard of the school, where nobody but lovers come. Still this time there wasn't any love birds, just two very angry Slytherin.

"What can I do for you?" she asked as kind and gentle as she could. The cat sit in the corner behind a rock. When she followed she find out why seemed it so scary, it wasn't scary but scared. Because of these people, she saw how they tried their magics on it. There were nothing she could do alone so just wanted to get away. But then just remembered something. 'Yeah I have cat, it's big furry and seems scary. It's white like snow.' Lily said it back then, 'Why didn't I remember it when I saw it?' Now there wasn't any go back, she had to help him somehow. However this didn't change the fact that she alone couldn't stand up against two upperclassmen.

"You could just piss of!" said the taller boy, while the shorter remained silent.

"I'll if you leave this cat alone." she smiled while saying and stand up, make the dirt go away from her knees and stand straight. 'Watch out, they wouldn't hurt you but, maybe the cat...what was it name again...'

"Why would we, just because a little girl from Hufflepuff says so?" he started laugh more evil. "Now piss of half pit." said the other.

"You know I think that's why everybody here thinks that the Slytherins are evil."

Now both guys head popped up, Ivy made mistake number 20 this day. Even the cat looked up to her.

"Said the plain Hufflepuff girl." they take a step away from the cat so it run to Ivy, she thought it would get away but it jumped up to her.

"Do you know what every house in this school calls the Hufflepuffs?" she shake her head while hugging the big furry beast. "If you are not smart, nor sleek and not even brave then you go to Hufflepuff, the collector house." Ivy felt that her hand is tighten around her wand, 'I know of course I know...every Hufflepuff goes over this torture, but...but...'

She lifted her right hand with her wand, and pointed to the guy with it. They take a step back, but then think it over, she is just a small Hufflepuff girl with a cat, this way she can't even form a correct spell.

"What's now?" laughed the shorter one. "Gosh I'm so scared, someone from the collector will hurt you!"

"On, we can't escape." they make fun of her, fun of her house and fun of her friends. And her eyes rested on something in the bushes. She just fund what she was searching for.

"I may not be smart, nor brave...moreover I know that I'm not foxy like you guys."

"Yeah you can say it again!"

"But..." she lifted her head up. Smiled and pointed her wand to the bushes. "but... I'm not a coward either..." the two looked at her, there was no wind, it was suffocating hot and already dark, so they couldn't see what she pointed at. "Dragonifors!" she said and yellow light come out from the end of her wand, it hit the bush and make the leaves yellow too. When the two was about to laugh at the cat's guarder something come out from the bush. Something with big fangs and wings, and red eyes.

A smaller dragon came out of the bush and flew up, then it attacked the Slytherins. This was she moment Ivy started to run, but she needed to turn back time to time to check on her dragon. Ivy knew that she can't beat them with this and that they will realize this soon but, she just used up the surprise and run. She knew if she got to the Gate she'll be safe, the prefect will found them and then this horrible day will end.

But she didn't count on the Slytherins slyness, she only needed about twenty metres and could go to the Gate. She felt that someone grabbed her pull, and she felt the collar against her neck. Then fallen to her butt, her spell broke she heard a big noise from the way where she last saw her dragon. Not far from them a smaller dragon statue landed and broke on the ground. Now she couldn't escape, she could scream, but then this guys would get in serious trouble, not to mention the points loss she would cause for her house. She felt the cat's heart beating just as fast as hers and in this moment, sitting on the hard ground with someone on her back, she remembered it's name.

"Mimzy!" yeah that was it it, but it wasn't her voice who said it. It was Lily's, she and Hugo and Lucas too, stand before her.

"What the..." while Lily was about to talk, Lucas and Hugo already act on their own.

They swing their wands before the Slytherins could and their bogies started to fly around them then attacked them on the face. Ivy sit there stunned and watched this charming situation. The boys escaped in to or three minutes, but until then nothing was heard then their screams. Then Lily jumped to Ivy, who still hugged Mimzy. "Are you okay?" Lily sniffed a bit and hugged Ivy's neck so strong she though she will die.

"You used the Bat-Bogay – Hex?" Lucas asked while hiding his wand.

"You did too." stated Hugo and put his away too.

"Lily, it's ok Mimzy is fine." and Ivy hold the cat out. "I asked you, you idiot!!" she shouted, "Idiot..." Lucas sighed and made his way back to the castle.

"Hey where are you going?" Ivy hold out for him, but Lucas just waved. "You need to talk."

So the three go back to the castle too, it was late enough to get some punishment because of it. But Lily thought Rose is in charge so there wont be any problem. "I'm sorry..." Lily said with Mimzy in her arms. "Yeah me too..." said Hugo not facing with them. Ivy was surprised, smiled and blushed a bit.

"Me too.. I'll try to become more open okay?" but Lily already got away and stared at the dragon statue.

"But this was amazing!" Hugo looked down to Ivy, and then they smiled at each other. They understand each other without words too. "What was that?" she pointed to the broken dragon. "We learned this spell this year Lily, right in the beginning of this year." Ivy said.

"We did?" she pouted and let Mimzy go to Ivy. "Reparo" Hugo used his wand so the statue became whole once again.

"You need to hold your arm out like this..." Ivy imitated the movement.

"Than you use the spell 'Dragonifors'..." finished Hugo.

Lily watched seriously and something come to her from the class, and then started to perform the spell.

"Dragonifors!" this time the statue became a smaller dragon and uglier dragon. Started to fly where Lily told it to. It was clumsy and all but Lily amused herself pretty good.

"We made a good trio in the end, hm?" Ivy asked and got Mimzy in her lap. Hugo looked down to the girl who's dragon were beautiful and graceful, even when she fall. "Yeah..." he stated.

"And Hufflepuff is a good house...better then Slytherin, maybe better then Gryffindor too." this was the firs time Hugo spoke about something that wasn't included with the recent subject. She smiled and wanted to thank when heard a big crash from the brushes.

"Now you break it again, hm?" Hugo headed to the Gate with his hand in his pocket.

"No, it wasn't my fault!" Lily run after him

"Then whose?" she pouted and how him her tongue.

"Wha how mean Hugo..." chuckled Ivy.

Author's note:

Sorry for the grammar mistakes, I'm bad at tenses, and prefixes... please bear with me, I hope you liked this chapter, there is more to come, hope you will like it. Thanks!

**Next chap.: Showdown**

If you are interested how I imagine the characters then go and see my gallery and scraps here - http://fume-chan.


End file.
